Independance, Life and Love
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: Betrayed by those who she should be able to trust, Aislin is escaping Britain. In New York, what will her new life bring her?
1. Chapter 1

**Independence, Life and Love**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

The night was dark and surprisingly cold for a late July night. The thick clouds in the sky threatened all below with rain. There was a flash of lightning, followed by a clash of thunder. The lightning lit up the sky, and briefly shed some light on four people, who were moving through back alley's as much as possible, to stay hidden. Every so often, they would stop, check that the way was clear, and then hurry on at a swift, but silent pace, which was a miricle due to one of them not being the most graceful of people.

All four of them were wearing long black cloaks, with their hoods up, but not enough to hide their faces. There was one man and three women. The man had light brown hair, flecked with grey, even though he still looked young and amber eyes. His cloak was shabby, just like the robes underneath. The eldest of the women had bright bubble gum pink hair, and her clothes were a mix of black, and purple. As she looked around, she changed her hair to a blonde, to seem less conspicuous. Then, the eldest of the teenage girls had brown bushy hair, and warm chocolate coloured eyes, which were filled with concern for the girl who clung to her desperately. The final girl, only a few months younger than her friend, had red hair, and green eyes, which were filled with tears. Her sickly pale cheeks were stained with tear tracks and the paleness of her skin caused her scar to stand out even more. Her hair clung to her skin, damp from the sweat caused by her fever from the forced starvation, and something else. She clung to the older girl; as if afraid she would be separated otherwise.

"How far to the entrance, Remus?" The eldest woman asked in a hushed whisper.

"Not far now Dora." The man, Remus, replied in an equally quiet tone. He looked back at the two girls.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, concerned.

"We'd better not be far now Professor. I just don't think Aislin can take much more. She's getting worse."

"She'll be able to rest soon, Hermione. Don't you worry." Remus said. "And I'm no longer your Professor. Call me Remus."

Hermione nodded, and urged her friend forward. The younger girl stumbled slightly, but gained her footing quickly. She kept up with the others, not letting her illness hold her back. Remus led the way, stopping every now and then, checking that the way was clear. Of course, he wasn't expecting to see anyone who was looking for them here, but better safe than sorry, he guessed.

"Will they know by now?" A weak voice asked.

Tonks looked at Aislin and smiled sadly. "Not yet, thankfully. By the time they do, we'll be long gone." She promised. "Then, we'll be out of the reach of Voldemort, the Ministry and Dumbledore and his Order, and you can get well again in peace."

Aislin nodded weakly. Remus stopped in a dead end, and drew his wand. He tapped several stones in an intricate manner and the bricks wriggled, and slipped away, revealing an archway that led to a darkened alley street.

All four of them adjusted their hoods to hide their faces, and they stepped onto the crooked street. The archway closed behind them, and the two adults looked round for a moment before setting off, the two teens close behind them. They reached a shabby looking shop, that held no sign to mark out what it sold, and the windows were blacked out.

Remus knocked the door four times. Two minutes, there was a click of the lock, and the door opened. A man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes peered up. "And?" He asked.

"Remus Lupin, looking for specialised works." He spoke the key phrase.

The man grinned, opened the door further, and ushered them all inside, before closing and locking the door behind them.

"Hello Luca." Remus said, knowing full well that wasn't the mans real name.

"Hello Remus. I have the portkey ready, but that's not all you want, is it?"

"No. My charges are in need of new wands. Custom."

"This way." Luca grinned, leading them into another room. It was filled with boxes. He looked to the two girls. "Just let the boxes call to you."

Both girls closed their eyes and concentrated on anything that called out to their magic. Aislin found herself wanting to go to the right. She slowly made her way over, and pulled out one long box from a shelf. She soon found another two long boxes, and a more square one. Hermione had the same types of boxes.

Luca motioned for all four of them to take a seat on the chairs in the room, and took the two sets of four boxes and sat down at the only desk in the room. Aislin sat down on the chair gratefully, extremely glad that Remus had shrunk her trunk, and Hedwig's cage so they would fit in her cloaks pockets. Hedwig had gone on ahead to their destination, to meet them, now devoid of any and all tracking charms that Tonks had found on her.

She closed her eyes, and tried to calm her heavy breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" She heard Luca ask.

"Poison." Remus answered.

"Ministry?"

"Dumbledore." Remus said, shaking his head.

"I knew that man wasn't as light as he claims. Any ideas why he poisoned her?"

"To keep her in one place." Remus said. "Or at least, try to."

The rest of the time that Luca worked was spent in silence. When he was done, he stood up, and came over to them, two wands in hand. He handed the first to Aislin.

"Wood of a cherry tree, with the dual core of a water and a fire dragons heart string, and focused by a ruby." He said. Then, he handed Hermione her wand. "Wood of a maple tree and the dual core of mermaid hair and sphinx tail hair. It is focused by an amethyst."

The two examined their wands, and Aislin saw that the handle of her new wand had Japanese engravings. She smiled at it. It felt better than her other wand.

"Each of your wands is devoid of the magic tracking charm on the others, and they will each be a better match for you. You'll find it far easier to channel magic through them." Luca smiled at them, before turning to Remus, and summoning a file, and a parchment envelope from his desk, and handing it over. "All the paperwork from Gringotts, and the portkey. Make sure you get her treated."

"We will." Remus said, standing.

"More walking?" Aislin whined.

"No. Just a portkey. I had it keyed to our destination. Come on." He helped her up, and he, Aislin, Hermione and Tonks grabbed hold of the portkey, ready to leave, when there was a bang that shook the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review! Next chapter, the turtles will come into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Leonardo, Raphael, Donnatello, Michelangelo and Casey all watched in amusement as April rushed around the apartment, trying to make sure everything was ready.

"So, April, who are these relatives that you have visiting?" Leo asked.

"Well, it was my cousin's friend, Remus, who wrote, but, I'm guessing my cousin Lily, her husband James, their daughter Aislin and Remus at the least. Sirius will probably be coming too along with Peter. I haven't heard from any of them in years. They had to go into hiding."

"Hiding?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, they had a psycho of some sort after them. It's probably all clear now though, if they're coming to visit."

"When are they coming?" Don asked.

"Tonight or tomorrow. They have their own way of getting here so I don't have to- Oh!" Her eyes focused on a glowing blue light in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a group of people tumbled into the room, from the light. There were five of them. One of them, a man, grabbed one of the youngest girls, and held a stick to her neck.

"No body move or Potter dies." The man said. "Drop your wands!" The other four all dropped the sticks that were in their hands.

Aislin felt a surge of strength run through her and drove her elbow into the Death Eater's stomach, causing his grip on her to loosen. She reached behind her, and threw him over her shoulder, before her strength ran out, and her legs gave out. A smash drew her attention, and she saw the Death Eater slumped on the floor, unconscious, in amongst shards of china. Above him was a woman and Aislin felt her breath hitch. She bore a striking resemblance to her and her mother. Aislin gasped as the pain in her stomach increased and she grabbed it.

Remus crouched beside her, and wrapped his arm around her. "Hermione, start working on that cure. The poison's spreading. Aislin used a lot of her remaining energy to get free and throw that Death Eater."

"Right Remus." Hermione said, and she pulled her shrunken trunk out of her cloak's pocket and enlarged it, earning several gasps. She pulled out her cauldron, and various potions ingredients before charming the floor, and lighting a fire beneath the cauldron and beginning the potion to cure her friend.

"Remus, what is going on?" What's wrong with Aislin? Where are Lily, James, Sirius and Peter?"

""Dead, apart from Peter- the traitorous little rat." Aislin broke out into a violent coughing fit.

"Easy." Remus said. "Getting angry right now won't help your recovery."

"Lily's dead? Why wasn't I told?" April asked.

Casey wrapped his arms round her, pulling her into a hug, as tear sprung to her eyes.

"Dumbledore said… you know what, never mind. I should never have trusted that old coot. It's a long story. Perhaps introductions are in order first?"

April nodded. "Everyone, sit down." She said.

Tonks conjured several new comfortable chairs, so there was enough for everyone, and she changed her hair back to bubblegum pink. Remus pulled Aislin up gently, and led her to a seat, and sat her down. Tonks batted him away, and sat beside Aislin, wrapping her in a hug, and stroking her hair soothingly.

When everyone had a seat, bar Hermione who was working on the cure, the introductions began, with Remus introducing his group.

"I'm Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger is the young witch brewing that potion, Aislin Potter is April's second cousin and finally, there's Nymphadora Tonks."

"Just Tonks, or I _will_ hex you into next week." Tonks said, through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you." April said. "I'm April, this is Casey Jones, and then there's Leonardo, Raphael, Donnatello and Michelangelo Homato."

"She's mum's cousin?" Aislin asked weakly. "How come I had to go to the Dursleys?"

"I believe that was all Dumbledore's fault." Remus said. "Your friends looked confused, April. Perhaps I should start by explaining that magic exists?"

"Could have guessed that." The red masked turtle, Raphael, snorted.

"Yes, well, we are a part of a magical society, hidden from muggles, non magic folk, if you will. April only knows because of how close she and Lily were, growing up as children."

"Lily told me as soon as she got her letter to go to a magic school. God, we ran up quite a phone bill that day." April said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Anyway, for quite some time, our world has been in the middle of a war, at least, the British wizarding community has." Remus continued. "A dark wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, seeks to take over, and rule. He believes those who aren't 'pure' wizards, those who have muggle heritage, or are muggles, are lesser than the so called 'pure' wizards, those with no non magic blood. He and his followers, Death Eaters, began trying to gain control, and obviously, we fought back. In the first war, Lily and James (Aislin's parents) our friend Sirius, myself, and someone else who we thought was our friend, Peter Pettigrew, joined a group that was dedicated to the fight against Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix. But then, Lily became pregnant, and had Aislin. But there was a prophecy, that detailed the one with the power to be able to destroy Voldemort."

"That was why they went into hiding, wasn't it?" April asked. "The prophecy referred to Aislin."

"Yes." Remus nodded. He sent a stunner at the Death Eater, making sure he stayed out for the next part. "The prophecy said that the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord would be born as the seventh month died, born to those who thrice defied him, and the child would have a power the Dark Lord knew not. So, Lily and James went into hiding, but Voldemort heard part of the prophecy. I thought that they had used Sirius as their Secret Keeper- the only one who could tell anyone else where they were due to a charm, but I was wrong. They had used Peter. There had been talk of a traitor among the Order, but none of us thought that it was Peter. He was a Death Eater."

"Where is he? I'll kill him myself." April all but growled.

"We don't know." Remus said. "But, on the Halloween after Aislin's first birthday, Voldemort went to the house in Godrics Hollow, killed James and Lily, and then attempted to kill Aislin."

"But, why? She was just a baby!" Leo said.

"He doesn't care. All that matters to him is power. He'll kill anyone who stands in his way." Hermione said from beside the cauldron, where she was chopping ingredients.

"The killing curse rebounded, hitting Voldemort and temporarily banishing him, and giving Aislin the title of the Girl-Who-Lived. Not that Aislin knew that until she was eleven. Albus Dumbledore, the supposed greatest light wizard gave her to Lily's magic hating sister and brother in law to raise. She was never meant to go to the Dursleys." Remus said. "But anyway, let's skip ahead. To the end of Aislin's and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Someone had entered Aislin into a tournament, and she'd started to date her fellow champion Cedric Diggory. Both of them disappeared in the third and final task, and it was about an hour until they returned."

"It was a shocking sight." Hermione said. "I'll never forget it. They appeared in front of the judges, Aislin clutching to Cedric's dead body, repeating the words 'he's back' over and over as she sobbed."

"Later on, we found out that Peter had killed Cedric, and brought back Voldemort. Aislin had fought him, and gotten out alive, bringing Cedric's body back with her."

"How could anyone leave her go through that?" April asked. "Remus, where were you and Sirius?"

"Everyone believed that Sirius was a mass murdering Death Eater, and well, with my furry little problem, my hands were tied. Dumbledore's a master manipulator for a reason."

"What's wrong with Aislin now?" Donnatello asked.

"Just before the end of term, Aislin had reason to believe that Sirius had been captured by Death Eaters. She, Hermione and several others flew to the Ministry to rescue him. It was a trap though, to get the prophecy. Sirius, Tonks and I went with other Order members to help the group of teens out. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange, his cousin." Remus said, before Hermione took over.

"Aislin started to get ill just before the end of term, but I thought that it was just her way of dealing with grief. Last year, she'd lost Cedric, and this year, Sirius. All to the man who killed her parents. I didn't even think that she could have been poisoned. But anyway, we went home for the summer, and then a day ago, I got a call from a strange man who I'd never met. He told me his name was Master Akihiro. He taught Ninjitsu. He told me that since two years before we started Hogwarts, he'd been teaching Aislin as much as he could with as little time as he had, and without hurting her already fragile state, thanks to her time with the Dursleys. But, she'd been training with him, when she'd collapsed. He'd found my number in her jacket pocket, and called me to inform me. I contacted Remus, and he and Tonks came to pick me up. I packed, and we left to get Aislin. That was when I knew that her illness couldn't have been grief. Remus did a few diagnostic spells, and discovered that she had been poisoned."

"It had been Dumbledore, the 'leader of the light' and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He uses everyone as pawns to further his own gains." Remus said. "I can't believe I ever trusted him. Before he died, Sirius confided in me that it was Dumbledore's idea to use Peter as Secret Keeper."

"He knew." Leo said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Remus said. "All to control the chess board, shall we say? And to control his key piece; Aislin."

"So, you're here to hide from those two wizards?" Mikey asked.

"And the Ministry of Magic." Tonks said.

"Aren't they the government?" April asked.

"Yes. But the Minister, well, he's declared Aislin as a Dark Witch. A warrant has been issued for her arrest. I overheard someone saying he plans to hand her over to Voldemort, to try and get him to back off." Tonks said.

There was silence for several minutes, and April was trying to hold back her tears. She stood, and walked over to Tonks. Tonks stood, and April took her place, hugging Aislin close as a few stray tears escaped her.

"You are all more than welcome to stay here." She said.

"Thank you." Remus said.

"Dude, that's a lot of trouble for one girl to get into." Mikey said. Both Raph and Don hit him. "OW!"

"That's not all of it. We left out first, second, third and most of fourth and fifth year!" Hermione said. "Not to mention the _other_ betrayals!"

"Other betrayals?" April asked.

Hermione sighed as she stirred the brewing potion. "We made friends with a boy named Ron Weasley. He's the same age as us. Turns out, he and most of his family were in Dumbledore's back pocket. They were using Aislin for her fame and money."

"My hit list is getting bigger." April said.

Casey and the four turtles looked at each other. They all knew that they would be helping out too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A rocky chapter, I know, but please review! I promise the next one will be better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aislin is pronounced Ash-ling.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Aislin tossed and turned as nightmares plagued her. She heard her mother begging for her life, begging Voldemort for mercy. She saw Cedric die, and then Voldemort resurrected. She saw Sirius fall through the veil, and then she saw Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George all dieing painfully. All because of her.

Aislin shot into a sitting position, panting. When she had calmed her breathing, and her heart beat, she realised that she was feeling better. There was no nausea, no burning pain in her veins and especially in her abdomen. She looked round to see she was in a bedroom. She looked to the side of the bed, to the bed side table, and saw a cup. She picked it up, and sniffed. The rank odour alerted her to the fact that a potion had been in there. Obviously the cure.

She stood, and stretched, before locating her trunk, pulling out clothes and changing before grabbing both of her wands. She needed some fresh air. She left the room, and heard voices coming from the living room area. She couldn't remember much more than the introductions. She must have fallen asleep. Aislin quickly located a window, and saw that it was night outside, but the window had a ledge under it. She could climb onto the ledge, and easily access the roof from there. So, she climbed out of the window, and climbed up to the roof. Then, she noticed how stupid that was. The apartment was two levels! And led up to the roof through doors. She shook her head and leant her hands on the wall, looking over the city sky line.

The city was huge and filled with lights. It was an amazing sight, she had to admit.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. She spun round to see the red masked turtle. Raphael, if she remembered correctly.

"Just, needed some air. Raphael, right?"

"Yep, just call me Raph though. How did you get here without anyone noticing?"

"It was very easy to climb." She said. "I didn't realise that those doors were there."

He nodded, as he came to stand beside her. Aislin took note of his Sais. "You use Sais too?"

"Yeah. I take it they're the weapons you use too?"

She nodded. "I prefer close range fights." She admitted. "Mind you, it'll be harder to dodge the curses. Makes it fun though." She said, grinning.

He laughed. "Ya know, kid, I think we're going to get on just fine."

"I'm not a kid." She said through gritted teeth. "Never have been." She muttered under her breath so he wouldn't hear. "How long have you been training as a ninja?"

"Since I was old enough. My brothers and I were found by Master Splinter when we were really young, and when we were old enough, he began our training."

"Is he another turtle? Like you and your brothers?"

"No." Raphael said. "A giant rat."

"I suddenly feel bad for badmouthing rats due to Peter's animagus form now."

"Don't worry about it. And what's an animagus?"

"A witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will." She explained. "Peter's a rat."

"Are you an animagus?"

"I'm working on it. Not quite there yet mind."

"Wanna try now?"

"I don't think I can."

"Sure you can. Go ahead." He said.

"It's really not that easy." She said.

"How long have you been practising?"

"Around two years."

"Then you should be able to try it, right?"

"Alright, I'll try." She said. "But, if it goes wrong, and I get stuck, I'll tear chunks out of you."

"You'll have to catch me first." He said, grinning.

Aislin closed her eyes, and concentrated. She pulled the image of her form to the front of mind, and concentrated on every aspect of it. She felt her body shift, and fall forward as she became her form. She opened her eyes to see that she'd finally managed it.

"A snow leopard huh?" Raph said, crouching down. "That could definitely take several chunks out of an opponent."

Aislin shifted back, the elation of finally shifting having gone. She sat down on the wall and sighed.

"What is it?" Raph asked her.

"I always imagined that the first time I'd shift, I'd be able to show off to Sirius. And then he'd probably come up with some awful nickname, before announcing it to Moony that I'd finally become a true Marauder."

Raphael sat down beside her. He didn't say anything, he wasn't all that good with advice. He just did the first thing that came to mind, and while he wasn't all that comfortable with that, he knew she needed some kind of support. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder, and pulled her into a hug. She was stiff for a while before she relaxed. They sat like that for a while, until;

"So, what's it like having siblings?"

"It gets damn annoying." Raph replied, removing his arm.

"Why does everyone say that? I'd love to have a sibling."

"You're free to mine." Raph offered.  
>Aislin threw back her head and laughed. "Seriously though, everyone I've met who has siblings says they annoy the hell out of them. Why?"<p>

"They just do. I mean, they may be my bro's, but they can annoy the shell out of me. Especially Mikey."

"What does he do?"

"He's the joker." He replied. "Any joke he can pull, he'll pull."

"Sounds like Fred and George then." She shook her head.

"What was it like having peace and quiet- being an only child?"

"I may be the only Potter child, but I grew up with a cousin."

"Oh?"

"My Aunt and Uncle had a son. Who just so happened to be a spoilt brat, and a bully. Last year, he finally achieved what he'd been threatening for years; to become wider than he is tall- not hard considering how much Petunia loads onto him."

"So, technically, you had a sibling." Raph pointed out.

"What sort of sibling's favourite sport is ganging up on you with a group of thuggish friends and beating the crap out of you before leaving you locked outside all night?" She muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear that- but he did.

"He what?" Raph asked, his short temper flaring up.

"I was the Dursley males best punch bag. Luckily, in my first year, I learnt a particular charm to help me out- Merlin knows how bad life at Number Four would have been otherwise. Mind you, the threat of magic helped too. Dudley's face was always interesting whenever I would mutter strange words, while pointing at him."

Raphael laughed. Then he sobered. "Why do I get the feeling you and Mikey will get on?"

"Because I'm the daughter and Goddaughter of two of the greatest pranksters to ever attend Hogwarts School? Not to mention I have tips from the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, who look to the Marauders, my dad, Sirius and Remus, for inspiration."

He groaned. "Oh no." He said.

"How much, does your brother annoy you?" Aislin asked.

"You don't know the amount of times I've wanted to kill him." The turtle replied.

"Well Raph, I tell you what, I'll do you a favour. Help you get own back, if you will. Does he annoy all your brothers?"

"Yes."

"Then, when I come up with the rest of the plan, I'll let you know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell me, what are his favourite things?"

"Well, there are his comics, pizza, oh, and Klunk."

"Klunk?"

"His pet cat."

"Well, we can leave out the pizza, won't need that, but his comics and the cat… I can work with that. Yes, I can definitely work with that… I'm just going to need a bit of help from Remus and Hermione. But I think I can pull it off." A plan was already forming in her mind. Yes, a good prank was what she needed to get her mind off of everything that had happened.

An hour or so later, Leo, Mikey and Don all said goodbye to April, Casey and the new arrivals, and went up to the roof to tell Raph that it was probably best that they left. What they saw was Raph and Aislin rolling on the floor, hooting with laughter, as Aislin tried to get the rest of a story out.

"I- I've n-never seen such an in-interesting shade of purple on someone before!" She hooted. "And all the while m-Marge was f-floating o-over S-Surry like a giant balloon! The only time I saw Vernon go a better shade of purple was when I told him my Godfather was Sirius Black and 'forgot' to mention that he was innocent of the thirteen murdered muggles he'd been accused of killing, as well as the other things!"

This set them off laughing again. It took them both a while to notice the other three turtles.

"What's the joke?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not telling it again- I'll only end up laughing so much I'll collapse from lack of oxygen." Aislin said, pulling herself to her feet. "Sorry I wasn't such good conversation last night when we arrived. Aislin Potter. Ash, for short."

"It's nice to see you're better Ash." Leo said. "But didn't Raph tell you? You've been unconscious for three days."

Ash whistled. "Three days? Wow. Best head inside then, before some one notices I'm gone, and thinks the worst. See you later guys." She walked for the door and was turning the handle, when she stopped, and turned. "Oh, watch out for Dementors."

The four looked confused, and she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Of course, you wouldn't know! Dementors are foul things. I don't know whether or not you'll be able to see them, but if you do, they'll be cloaked figures that float, and have scabbed hands- no one quite knows what's hidden beneath the hood. All they know, is that there is a mouth, which the Dementors use to suck out someone's soul. They feed off every happy and positive emotion, leaving someone with only the worst- that is, if they don't kiss them. Their arrival is marked by a sudden drop in temperature, and the lights- even the stars- being blanked out."

"Why the warning?" Don asked- Mikey looked ready to faint.

"Just a feeling I have. If you encounter them, try and get here. Run. As fast as you can. There's only one way to fight them, and that's with a spell. So, just a piece of a heads up- just in case. Bye." She disappeared inside, grinning to herself, but being careful not to let the four on the roof see. Stage one of the prank was complete. She didn't know why she wanted to help out Raphael by pranking Michelangelo, but it sounded like a good idea to her. And the red masked turtle hadn't objected.

Ash rolled her shoulders as she walked down the stairs, glad the poison was gone. That blasted thing had been causing her own magic to turn against her body, making her feel like she was on fire. She paused for a moment, and closed her eyes. It would have killed her, had the cure not been administered in time. Voldemort wouldn't have been the cause of her downfall, Dumbledore would have. Ash's eyes snapped open, a new determination flared within her. It was time she fought back. She would no longer be a pawn. She would end this war on her own terms, and she would be free to live her own life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Ash walked down the final few steps and the others looked up. Confusion was immediately written on all their faces.

"I may have scaled the side of the building." Ash muttered.

"Ash!" Hermione groaned, before shaking her head, already having dismissed the matter. "So, you must have talked to the guys?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I take it you've got to know them well then, Mione?"

"Mostly Donnatello." Tonks said, winking. "And how long were you up there with Raphael?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I was up there before him. Oh, I'm going to need some help with a prank of epic proportions. We need to see what Michelangelo is made of when it comes to pranks."

April groaned. "I can see you take after your dad."

"In some aspects." Remus said. "But she has Lily's heart. And her temper."

"Why does it have to be a deadly mix like _that_?"

"Because fate's a bitch." Ash said sitting down. "And it's what she's allowed me to have in an otherwise shit life."

"Language Aislin." Remus warned. "Now, what about that prank?"

Ash grinned, and quickly brought the others in on what she had planned. What she had was good so far, but with a bit of help, it became even better.

Later that night, Hermione and Ash were in their room. "So, tell me, you and Don?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing." Hermione said. "We're just friends."

Ash snorted. "Yeah, right, tell that to the blush." It was true. Whenever Donnatello's name was mentioned, Hermione blushed. "Come on Hermione, spill."

"Well… I may have a tiny crush…"

"I knew it!"

"But, what can come of it? I mean, I'm a witch, and he's a turtle. People back home would try and hurt him. Maybe even kill him." She was genuinly terrified for Donnie's safety.

"But we aren't in Britain anymore, are we?" Ash pointed out. "See where your friendship goes. And don't worry about the bastards back in Britain, alright?"

Hermione nodded, and grinned. "So, what did you and Raph talk about?"

"Oh, I just told him about the time I blew up Marge- oh, and I let him see an Animagus transformation."

"You completed it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"Let's see."

Ash grinned, and transformed, before parading around the room in her animagus form.

"Ash, this is brilliant!" Hermione said.

Ash changed back. "Just don't tell the others yet. I want to keep it a secret until the next full moon, to surprise Moony."

"You got it." Hermione said, nodding.

"Great, thanks Mya." Ash said.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, everything for the prank was ready and Remus and Tonks were in place. Ash and Hermione were on the roof, sitting on the ledge, chatting as if everything was normal. When they caught sight of the four turtles heading their way, they grinned. Leonardo, Raphael and Donnatello already knew about the prank, and they had agreed to do anything to help. But all they needed to do was act.<p>

It suddenly got cold, and the lights seemed to go out. Black cloaked figures flew towards the turtles. Ash and Hermione sprung into action, both running to the edge of the roof, Ash even jumping to the next one, where the four turtles were, their weapons drawn.

"Expecto Patronum!" Both girls yelled.

A silver stag burst out of Ash's wand, and a silver otter burst from Hermione's. The cloaked figures were chased away from the guys, the stag even hitting them with its horns.

When they were gone, the cold lifted, and the lights came back on.

"Is everyone alright? None of them got close, did they?" Ash asked feigning concern.

"One got right up in my face." Mikey said, breathing heavy.

"What?" Ash pretended to panic. "Do you feel odd at all, woozy, clammy?"

"Now that you talk about it…" Mikey said, easily being stirred into a panic.

Ash banished her patronus, and tapped Mikey on the top of his head. She made the tip of her wand light up red. She schooled her face into a grim mask. "Oh dear. That Dementor got a hook in. Come with me." She said. "There has to be something."

Ash quickly turned, and jumped back to the other roof, and into the apartment.

"Hey! What does red mean? What do you mean it got a hook in?" Mikey asked.

"What's going on?" April asked. "What happened?"  
>"Dementors." Hermione said. "One of them… it latched onto a part of Mikey's soul."<p>

"WHAT?" Mikey yelled.

"Calm down Mikey." Leo said, before turning to the two witches. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that Dementor will slowly leach out his soul from afar." Ash said.

Just then, Tonks and Remus entered the apartment, laughing. They sobered when they saw the others.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Dementors. They have a hook in Mikey's soul." April said, shakily, as she sat down.

"Remus, you and Sirius were researching those things before…" Ash made a show of her throat closing up.

Remus nodded. He went to his trunk, opened one compartment, and grabbed a large box.

"Ash, Hermione, help me look through these. Quickly now. I'm sure I saw something before. His soul isn't lost yet."

"You can help?" Don asked.

"I think we can." Remus said, before they settled down to their research.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
